The Only Difference
by iluvbryce
Summary: after seeing Inuyasha run off with Kikyo again kagome returns home, but when she comes back, she is not prepared for the sight she sees.
1. Default

Hey ya'll! Just to let you know this is my FIRST EVER FANFIC! So PLEASE go easy on me. Flames will be tolerated, but I don't encourage them. Please review! It makes me strangely happy that someone likes my story enough to comment on it, so MAKE ME HAPPY! Please? Anyway, this will be my only disclaimer for the whole story because they are, quite frankly, a waste of space. At the end of each chapter, I will post thankyous/comments to reviews/reviewers that really stood out to me …so on with the disclaimer!

**DISCLAIMER!** : I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the bands/songs/lyrics that are mentioned in this Fic. Inuyasha belongs solely to Miss Rumiko Takahashi. All I own are my characters, this plot, some lovely striped toe socks, and a kitten named Kilala. (She is a Siamese).

Alyssa 3

dpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpd


	2. Chapter 1:the casual observer

OK, here is the first chapter, like I said, be nice, and review! After I get 5 reviews, ill post the next chappie! Its not a lot so don't let me down!

"talking"

-thinking-

_flashbacks_

normal junk

Dpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpd

"HENTAI!" _SMACK! THUD!_ - Damn this gets old, will that stupid lech ever learn?- Kagome wondered as she gazed at a very pissed Sango and a sheepish Miroku, who now sported a bright red handprint on his cheek. Shippo was looking on in amusement and Inuyasha was, well, being Inuyasha. "Hey, Wench! Will you hurry up with that ramen! I'm practically dieing of hunger here!"

To the casual observer, there would have been a girl who looked pissed beyond reason, with a vein pulsing in her forehead. But of course Inuyasha was totally oblivious to the signs that told of the oncoming danger. "We don't have all day, wench!" "Oh Inuyasha?" said Kagome in a waaay too sweet voice. –Shit- thought Inuyahsa as it finally dawned on him what he had done. "OUSWARI!"She yelled at the top of her lungs, making Shippo and an unknown observer wince in pain and Sango to go into hysterical laughter.

Sesshy's P.O.V.

After his ears recovered from that unexpected attack, he smirked in amusement. Not only did he get to see Inuyasha in pain, he got to watch a HUMAN miko, but not just any miko, INUYASHA'S miko do it! Now that was something. He had been watching her from the shadows and treetops for quite sometime. It wasn't that he particularly liked her, she simply fascinated him. From her strange manner of dressing, to her speech, to the way she behaved, it was just her in general. He got into a more comfortable position and watched some more.

Bpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbppbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbp

Well, that was my first chappie! Short and crappy, I know, but it'll get better, (hopefully). Now, you all know what to do!

Alyssa 3 Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 2: Going Home

Hi Everyone and happy Fourth! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! This chapter is longer and hopefully less crappy, and I should prolly say this since now, I DON'T HATE KIKYO! So there will be little if any kikyo bashing in here.

Kagome's P.O.V

I sat ther, silently fuming. No, fuming is and understatement, I was fucking PISSED! Pissed wnough to kill, so I went and stomped all over a dandelion. Then I realized how childish I was being and started to giggle. By the time my little "episode" was over Sango had already served everyone their steaming bowls of ramen, but just looking at Inuyahsa, gobbling all his food, noodles and broth flying everywhere, occasionally hitting Miroku or Shippo, made me want to barf., so I just layed down my bowl and chopsticks. Suddenly, the disgusting sounds of Inuyasha's eating ceased. His head snapped up and he looked toward the treeline. I slowly turned my head to look at where he was intetntly gazing. My heart sank as I saw soul stealers, gliding through the trees. "Kikyo." I whispered, a single tear trailing down my face. " Well, I'm gonna go scout the area for danger.." Inuyasha said as he got up and sprinted off. I just wanted to lay down and cry, but I felt a tiny tug on my skirt and looked down into vivid, worried green eyes. Shippo sat there looking at me, anger apparent in his eyes. " He hurt you again didn't he." He stated. " Oh, Shippo," I said as I scooped him up into my arms and gave him a big hug. " Guys, I need some time away from here, so I'm going home, for a few weeks," I said in a shaky voice. " Miroku-san? Please, keep Inuyasha as far away from the well as possible,I don;y want him to go and get me." I said. " I'll try my best, Lady Kagome." He answered dutifully. " Wait, wait, wait, how is Shippo going to get through the well?" asked Sango. I smiled as I took the bottle of jewel shards from around my neck and shook out a single shard. I placed it in his hand and said " hang on to this real tight, okay? And I will hang onto you, so I won't lose you." " Okay, Okaa, lets go, I can smell _HIM_ coming." So without a second glance, I grabbed Shippo, and jumped into the well, and just before we hit the bottom, that familiar blue light enveloped us, taking us five centuries into the future.

Well there is your update! I want to say thank you to the following ppls!

Lyngreentea

Rezangel192

Lacas-Crown

Megan-Consoer

Aki-Sama

And Yoko Anare.

Review!


	4. Chapter 3: Kandee or Little Einsteins?

Hi everyone. Sorry about the long wait, but I had my reasons so here is the long awaited chappie!

Dpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpddpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdp

After climbing out of the well, Kagome hoisted Shippo the rest of the way out and ran to the house yelling, "MOM! SOUTA! JII-CHAN? I'M HOME!" Shippo winced at the volume of Kagome's yells. When no one answered Kagome took the spare key from inside the ceramic planter and unlocked the door. As she closed it behind her, she noticed a little flutter of white. She took the note off of the door and read it aloud to Shippo.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Souta, Gramps and I went to the supermarket to get a few things,_

_Be back around seven. There's Miso in the fridge and cookies and ramen in the cupboard._

_Love mom._

_P.S. HI KAGOME! Fr: Souta_

Sighing, Kagome laid the note down on the counter and sat down. "Well, it's still only 6:30, so it looks like it'll just be me and you for a while kiddo, are you hungry?" Shippo, who hadn't eaten since lunch, readily agreed. Kagome brought out the miso soup from the fridge and placed it in the microwave. Shippo smelled the wonderful aroma of soup and his mouth watered. He was curious about all the lights and sounds and smells and wanted to investigate them all. "SHIPPO? C'MERE I WANNA SHOW YOU SOMETHING!" Kagome yelled from the living room.

Shippo stared in awe at the sight before him. It was a moving picture box! Kagome would press a red button on a shiny black stick and the picture would change! It was better than that kandee stuff that Kagome brought back! Kagome laughed as his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as he watched T.V. Then a loud DING! sounded through the house. "Oh, the soup is ready!" Kagome quickly dished up the steaming miso and went back to the living room. Shippo was practically glued to the T.V. screen. She laughed when she heard the Little Einsteins theme music (a/n: I LOVE that show!) "Well, since you look too busy to eat I guess I'll just have to eat your soup for you!" Kagome teased. Immediately, Shippo ran away from the T.V. and towards the bowl that Kagome had set down on the coffee table.

As they ate in a comfortable silence, they heard a door creak open and the jingle of keys. "Mom?" Kagome asked tentatively. "Kagome? is that you honey?" asked her mom,(whom I shall call Sakura for now). "Yeah, and I brought someone with me! No he doesn't have doggie ears, but he has a fluffy tail!" Sakura hurried into the room and saw Shippo. "KAWAII!" she squealed as she hugged him and petted his tail. Then there was a shout of "DEMON!" and sutras started flying around the room, only one out of the twenty hitting their intended target. Kagome sweat dropped and said "it's alright gramps, he is with me! Everyone, meet Shippo, my adopted son! "HECK YES! I HAVE A GRAND CHILD!" yelled Sakura, pumping her fist into the air. Everyone sweat dropped.

Kk, everyone, since I seem to suck at this, i'm looking for a beta! Anyone interested just email me! And in the next chappie, the first song and character of mine are introduced!

Lots of lub,

Alyssa 3


End file.
